marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers Tower, Manhattan (616)
__TOC__ Gallery Map Appearances Agents of Atlas Agents of Atlas (vol 2) #01 (2009) Venus comes into the Avengers Tower to talk to Norman Osborn and puts him in a video conference with Jimmy Woo.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Agents_of_Atlas_Vol_2_1 All-New Savage She-Hulk All-New Savage She-Hulk #01 (2009) Norman Osborn callsA.R.M.O.R. director to threaten him to take over the situation with his Avengers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Savage_She-Hulk_Vol_2_1 Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #529 (2006) MJ and Peter Parker are waken up by Tony Stark who wants to show Peter the new Spider Armor. Stark first talk about the coming Registration Act.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_529 Amazing Spider-Man #531 (2006) Peter Parker sees on TV reports about an explosion in Stamford.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_531 Amazing Spider-Man #532 (2006) Peter Parker talks to Aunt May and MJ about his decision to reveal publicly his identity.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_532 Amazing Spider-Man #533 (2006) MJ and Aunt May call Peter to comfort him after his revelation. Later, he sees Tony Stark on TV announcing he and Spider-Man will go after the heroes refusing to comply with the new law. Peter is then shot by a Captain America's supporter. The day after, Spider-Man and Iron Man meet all the heroes that joined their side.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_533 Amazing Spider-Man #534 (2006) Iron Man plan a prisoner transfer.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_534 Amazing Spider-Man #535 (2006) Peter Parker begins to question his decision. Later, Peter asks his family to leave the building. Iron Man rushes in and take on Spider-Man.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_535 Amazing Spider-Man #536 (2006) Iron Man and Spider-Man fight.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_536 Amazing Spider-Man #544 (2007) Peter Parker tries to enter the tower but the code's changed. This prompts an alarm to Tony Stark's office. Peter sneaks in but Iron Man attacks him. Peter tells Tony about Aunt May's condition is his fault. After they separate, Tony Stark ask Jarvis to help him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_544 Amazing Spider-Man #595 (2009) Harry and Peter walk by the Avengers Tower. Wolverine and Spider-Man considering taking down and killing Norman Osborn.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_595 Amazing Spider-Man #596 (2009) In a press conference, Norman Osborn announces Harry joined the Avengers. Harry is given a tour of the Tower. Norah Winters gets a job under cover and Peter soon realizes it. Harry disables the CCTV in his bedroom. Norman Osborn has a meeting with the Dark Avengers to talk about American Son. Spider-Man, disguised as Venom, is shocked by the revelations.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_596 Amazing Spider-Man #597 (2009) Norman Osborn shows his Avengers the American Son project. Harry tries to infiltrate the labs. Lilly finds him and gives him a security pass. Daken attacks Spider-Man because he knows he's not the real Venom. Spider-Man wins the fight. He talks to Harry revealing he's really Spider-Man. Harry betrays him and tells to his father. Bullseye takes Spider-Man down and Norman Osborn shoots him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_597 Amazing Spider-Man #598 (2009) Norman Osborn presents the American Son project to Harry. Bullseye tortures Spider-Man. Norah steals a security pass. Norman Osborn finds a way to break Spider-Man's mask. Harry tries to free Lilly but he realizes she doesn't want to leave Norman Osborn. Spider-Man frees himself and fights Norman Osborn and Hawkeye. Harry, as American Son, helps him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_598 Amazing Spider-Man #599 (2009) American Son fights Iron Patriot. The tower is evacuated. Later, Norman Osborn listens to Lilly's baby heartbeats.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_599 Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #07 (2007) Von Blitzschlag is supposed to do a demo of some of his experiment but his attaché-case is stolen. The Scarlet Spiders are sent against the attaché-case. Peter Parker is witness of the chasing. He joins the fight. The Scarlet Spiders let him go away after the fight.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_7 Avengers: The Initiative #024 (2009) The Shadow Initiative is briefed. Taskmaster is offered to run the Initiative.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_24 Avengers: The Initiative #025 (2009) Norman Osborn offers Tigra to take care of her pregnancy and to continue working for the Initiative but now under the Hood. He then asks Gauntlet his weapon, even if he needs to take his arm off. They both escape. He then manages to make Diamondback and Trauma sign in.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_25 Black Panther Black Panther #021 (2006) Iron Man is asked to take care of Black Panther and Storm.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Black_Panther_Vol_4_21 Civil War Civil War #02 (2006) Tony Stark waits for the Registration Act to become law. MJ and Aunt May watch Spider-Man's press conference.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War_Vol_1_2 Civil War #04 (2006) The combattants rest and recover, Reed Richards works on Clor. Criminals are enlisted to fight the resistance.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War_Vol_1_4 Civil War #05 (2006) Nighthawk and Stature join the pro-registration side. Iron Man fight Spider-Man who escapes.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War_Vol_1_5 Civil War: Choosing Sides #01 (2006) Tony Stark sends US Agent to Canada.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War:_Choosing_Sides_Vol_1_1 Civil War: Front Line #09 (2006) Tony Stark tells Reed Richards he knows who the traitor is.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War:_Front_Line_Vol_1_9 Civil War: Front Line #011 (2006) Sally Floyd and Ben Urich tell Tony Stark they know the role he played in the Civil War.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War:_Front_Line_Vol_1_11 Civil War: The Initiative #01 (2007) Ms Marvel tells Iron Man she found Jessica Drew but let her go. He then picks the members of the Mighty Avengers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War_The_Initiative_Vol_1_1 Civil War: X-Men #01 (2006) Bishop meets with Iron Man, Val Cooper and General Lazer about policing mutants.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War:_X-Men_Vol_1_1 Dark Avengers Dark Avengers #09 (2009) Norman Osborn has locked himself and doesn't want to see anyone, before admitting he might need some help. The Dark Avengers, while having lunch, see Sentry flying back home on the top of the tower. In his private quarter, he's gunned in the face by his wife. A beep is heard on the door behind which Osborn was.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Avengers_Vol_1_09 Dark Avengers #010 (2009) The Dark Avengers meet. Norman Osborn sends Sentry to Dinosaur, Colorado to investigate on the disparitions.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Avengers_Vol_1_10 Dark Avengers #012 (2010) Victoria Hand and Norman Osborn agree he needs to have a psychic evaluation.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Avengers_Vol_1_12 Dark Avengers Annual #01 (2010) Noh-Varr leaves the Avengers upon learning they're madmen and assassins.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Avengers_Annual_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign Dark Reign: Elektra #02 (2009) Dark Reign: Lethal Legion #01 (2009) Flashback to the time when Tiger Shark tried to blackmail Norman Osborn. Venom and Bullseye toss him out.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Lethal_Legion_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: Lethal Legion #02 (2009) Flashback to the time when the Lethal Legion fought the Dark Avengers and kidnapped Norman Osborn.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Lethal_Legion_Vol_1_2 Dark Reign: Made Men #01 (2009) Spymaster brings the photo of Tony Stark he has stolen to Norman Osborn who burns it in order to destroy one of Stark's dearest belongings.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Made_Men_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #01 (2009) Venom is lectured by Norman Osborn for his behaviour.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Sinister_Spider-Man_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #02 (2009) JJ Jameson asks Norman Osborn some help to reduce the crime rate.Osborn assigns Venom to this mission.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Sinister_Spider-Man_Vol_1_2 Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #04 (2009) Venom is given a second chance by Norman Osborn.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Sinister_Spider-Man_Vol_1_2 Dark Reign: The List: Avengers #01 (2009) Norman Osborn explains his next plans to Ares. Next, a furious Ronin breaks and battles the Dark Avengers to reach his target: Norman Osborn. He's ultimately taken down.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Avengers_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: The List: Daredevil #01 (2009) Norman Osborn asks Bullseye to go and kill Daredevil.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Daredevil_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: The List: Hulk #01 (2009) Norman Osborn sends Moonstone and Victoria Hand after Bruce Banner and Skaar. When they return, he's pleased Bruce Banner has been irradiated by Gamma rays.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Hulk_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: The List: Secret Warriors #01 (2009) Nick Fury gets help from Agent Garrett to infiltrate the Avengers Tower. Ares let him go as he needs a favor from Fury. Fury asks Norman Osborn to join their force in order to discover for whom Seth Waters work. When he's captured, Waters gets interrogated by Osborn and Bullseye. As soon as he says he's working for Leviathan, Garrett kills Waters from afar. Fury punches Osborn and escapes the tower and steals a memory stick.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Secret_Warriors_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: Zodiac #01 (2009) Norman Osborn is being driven back to the tower. He doesn't know the driver is spying on him for Zodiac.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Zodiac_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: Zodiac #02 (2009) Norman Osborn reads Special Agent Murphy's report on Johnny Storm and rejects it. H.A.M.M.E.R. is then reacting to a Galactus event alarm.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Zodiac_Vol_1_2 Dark Wolverine Dark Wolverine #075 (2009) Dark Wolverine #078 (2009) Norman Osborn is angry at Daken's video leaked on the Internet and plans an operation to give him better creds. Dark Wolverine #079 (2009) Norman Osborn is threatened by the criminals he hired. They threaten him to release a footage proving he hired them to break Moses Magnum out. He makes a deal with them but sends Daken to take them down. Dark Wolverine #81 (2010) Norman Osborn wants to know where Daken is. Moonstone leaves. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #011 (2006) Peter Parker phones MJ and Aunt May. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #012 (2006) MJ phones Peter Parker and asks to know about the Mysterio situation. Heroes for Hire Heroes For Hire #01 (2006) Iron Man and Mr Fantastic talk to Colleen and Misty about bounty-hunting. Heroes For Hire #02 (2006) Misty has an important argument with Iron Man regarding Goliath's death. Hulk Hulk #013 (2009) Norman Osborn sends Ares to investigate on the Hulk's death, and to kill him if necessary Incredible Hercules Incredible Hercules #138 (2010) As he is about to join the battle going on in the Olympus Group building, Ares is visited by Aphrodite who finds ways to keep him out of the battle.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_138 Incredible Hercules #139 (2010) Aphrodite is waken by one of her men who tells her Venus is here.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_139 Iron Man Iron Man #014 (2006) Tony Stark with Reed Richards and others talk about how to counter a conspiracy. Invincible Iron Man #018 (2009) Maria Hill and the Black Widow are prisoner of H.A.M.M.E.R. An officer informs Norman Osborn they tracked Tony Stark. Osborn can't go to Afghanistan because of the US presence but asks to know as soon as he leaves the country. Which he does soon enough to go to Pakistan. Meanwhile, Madame Masque is found in the old Crimson Dynamo armor. She was impersonated by Pepper Potts who sets Maria Hill and Black Widow free. Invincible Iron Man #019 (2009) Madame Masque is treated by doctors. Pepper, Maria Hill and Black Widow try to escape the tower. Invincible Iron Man #020 (2010) Norman Osborn meets with the Hood and his men to tell them there's no bounty on Tony Stark anymore. Madame Masque sends Ghost after Tony. Marvel Apes Marvel Apes #04 (2009) Ape-Speedball show up and ask to join the Avengers. Mighty Avengers Mighty Avengers #024 (2009) H.A.M.M.E.R. and Iron Patriot tries to get a lock on the Mighty Avengers. They unearth a bone from Goliath to try to have a signature on Pym's particles. Mighty Avengers #030 (2009) Hercules and Amadeus go and ask Norman Osborn his help against the Unspoken. He refuses. Ms Marvel Ms. Marvel #06 (2006) Ms Marvel, Wonder Man and Arachne meet Iron Man who gives them their next assignment. Ms. Marvel #08 (2006) Ms Marvel interrogates Shroud. Ms Marvel #045 (2009) Moonstone tries to kill Catherine Donovan but she is saved by Miss Marvel. While Miss Marvel fights Moonstone, Catherine Donovan is targeted by H.A.M.M.E.R. agents. She's then killed by Iron Patriot. The storytellers reveal themselves from the dead body and transfer Catherine Donovan consciousness in Moonstone's body. Ms Marvel #046 (2009) The two Ms Marvel continue to fight before Moonstone gets the control of her body back and Ms Marvel is fully reborn. Ms Marvel takes Moonstone down but lets her live in hope she redeems herself. New Avengers New Avengers #021 (2006) Captain America and Falcon want to have Spider-Man with them but they realise he's with Iron Man.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_21 New Avengers #025 (2006) A man infiltrates the tower and takes everyone down, including Iron Man. Before he makes the tower explode, he's shot by Maria Hill.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_25 New Avengers #048 (2009) Desperate, Luke Cage asks Osborn some help to find the baby.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_48 New Avengers #049 (2009) Even though he promised, Luke Cage refuses to join Osborn's Avengers and escapes arrest.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_49 New Avengers #050 (2009) Spider-Woman is on a mission to make Osborn's Avengers believe she wants to join them or at least to have them follow her. From the roof of the tower, Osborn and his Avengers observers the fight between the Hood's Gang and Captain America's Avengers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_50 New Avengers #059 (2010) Osborn take his Avengers to camp H.A.M.M.E.R. to fight the attack.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_59 New Avengers #060 (2010) The Dark Avengers fly close to the tower. They're headed to Long Island where Luke Cage and his friends are now.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_60 Sensational Spider-Man Sensational Spider-Man #030 (2006) The Chameleon infiltrates the building disguised as Peter Parker. Sensational Spider-Man #031 (2006) Aut May realizing the Chameleon is posing as Peter Parker poisons him. Spider-Man arrives later. Sensational Spider-Man #032 (2007) Mary-Jane has a nightmare. Whe she comes back home, she finds Peter Parker severely hurt. Sensational Spider-Man #033 (2007) Peter recovers from his injuries. MJ and Aunt May are emotionally hurt. Siege Siege: The Cabal #01 (2010) While the Dark Avengers sleep, Norman Osborn gathers the Cabal without Namor and Emma Frost but with Taskmaster. The discussion heats up between Doom and Osborn Osborn asks his mystery enforcer to kill Doom. But it was a doombot and it releases a swarm of nanobots that start killing and destroying everything in the tower. Sentry puts his wife to safety and destroy all the nanobots. The day after, Osborn asks the permission to strike Asgard (over Oklahoma), but the president refuses. Loki tells Osborn they need to create an incident. Thunderbolts Thunderbolts #136 (2009) Scourge is revealed to be Nuke. Norman Osborn plans to revive the real Yelena Belova. War Machine War Machine #010 (2009) Victoria Hand monitors the various actions of War Machine's friends. Norman Osborn gets a victorious parade at his return. References Category:Fictional Locations Category:Manhattan 616 Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Templated articles v1.04